Rae Ocea Cora Marina Astor
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aura_(mythology) : "Do you think I should draw the wave overhead or a paddler's view? Oh, wait, scratch that! I'm supposed to be on Astor Life''!" : — Rae's artistic and rushed personality, as described by her to Ila : Rae Ocea Cora Marina Astor is a Caliclinian Astor of direct descent of the Ethereal. She is the third child of Archer Leoh Astor and Lora Oliv Astor. She has the closest connection to the ocean all the Astors. Rae grew up in Dream Valley estate and is one of the most-loved of the Astors due to her birthdate being two days before the Astors made their first public appearance. This was quite dangerous as she, Aura, and Xavier could not hide their wings very well yet and could risk exposing the Astor's magical powers. She was born with wings like all Astors, Aquatic Adaption, cyrokinesis, and shapeshifting. Rae grew up in the public eye and loved the attention she was getting. She always had a talent for design and was overseeing many things before she got her fourth power. Since her birth, the house has improved greatly. Rae loved acting and interviews and did a lot of them because of her confidence and beauty. Rae formed a tight bond with her triplets, Xavier and Aura before even her birth and quickly became close to her older sister, Ila. When her younger brothers Ezra and Elijah were born, she quickly became good friends with Elijah and was always nice to Ezra until he started siding with Ash. When Ash and West were born, she was kind to West but she got involved in a rivalry with Ash, who started attacking her soon after his birth. When Rose was born, Rae was quite protective with her, as she was with Ava and Lily and Archer. Rae deals with the ocean on the property and is quite good at making sure everything is safe and teaching Rose how to do the job. Biography Family ''The Astors are a very old family descended from all divinities or Etherals. In the magical community, they are the highest of all the old families... - Magical History's introduction to the chapter on the Astors. The Astors are an old and wealthy family descended from the Ethereals and many notable human names. Aura, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Joanne Rowling, and Harriet Tubman. The family has had almost no interactions other than the occasional with humans. Until Rae's birth, which sparked them to take a step forward. Early Life "Up, mama! Up! Fly! Fly with me!" -Rae asking her mother to fly while holding her. Rae was born along with Xavier William Astor and Aura Celestia Indra Luna Astor to Archer Leoh Astor Sr. and Lora Oliv Astor on March 1, 2007. She was born 3.5 minutes after Xavier and 50 seconds before Aura. She loved using her powers and flying and being the star. She directed everything and was bright and full of ideas. Childhood "We'll want to do a free giveaway, expensive summer camp..." -Rae to her parents about summer planning. From an early age, Rae was always the leader, never one to take the backseat. She loved architecture, marine biology, and design. She shared the last two with her younger sister Rose and the first and last with her older sister, Ila, so together the two would teach Rose and design things together. Rae was always the kind to question everything about the way the world worked, but she lacked the time to finish it. She shared this with Aura, but Aura had the time to finish it. Rae was always creative and loved to explore, design, plan, and create. She helped curate the aquarium and worked a lot on the house. Rae likes books, her powers, swimming, Harry Potter, flying, the sea, publicity, being in charge, art, water, and writing, She dislikes fighting, fire, the dungeons, stepping on legos, lava, having to listen, and being treated like a kid. She fears fire, bees, being watched, heights, and snakes. Rae was always in the public eye and always loved being so. She did a huge number of interviews and some acting and the occasional traveling. When she was nine, they started filming Astor Life. She obviously asked to be the main character. However, Xavier asked to be one, too, so they starred in it together. When she was eleven, mysterious events started happening around the property. This made for several eventful Astor Life episodes, but curious, intelligent Rae decided to investigate. She got Ila and Aura to do it and eventually all the kids. They explored the property and tried to find the source of the mysterious events. Physical Appearance Rae bears a striking resemblance to real-life Russian supermodel Kristiana Pimenova. However, she has odd magical blue-green eyes that never blink and no fingernails and an hourglass build. She also has teal gull-like wings. Defining Personality Traits Rae is bossy, confident, creative, artistic, intelligent, smart, and a planner. She will take the front seat in everything and will even cheat to reach her ends. However, she will spend ages working on one project. She excels in school and loves to read and write. She is quite a hard worker and is very smart. She will often overthink things. She is very smart. However, Rae also is very emotional and has a low pain tolerance. She can also be unmodest and arrogant. She also can be overly dramatic and obsessive. She also lies and can be manipulative. She works hard to hide theses traits because she thinks they make her weak. Trivia * Rae is the creator of Dream Valleys, WaterElementalGirl's, main character.